


Worlds apart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Berg and Varian [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Temporary Amnesia, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Its been an couple weeks since Uncle Berg and Varian had finally become close, it was just his luck that his uncle suddenly got Amnesia prompting the older male to forget all theyve been through. Struggling with the thought of his Uncle hating him again. Varian sinks into depression. Berg knows he dislikes the kid, thinks hes trouble. After all he got his brother trapped for an year.Then why does it suddenly seem wrong to harbor this anger towards him?, this never stopped him before.Two people, an bond broken. And an group of people after Varian.Uncle Berg better remember soon because Varian is about to find himself in an world of trouble.
Series: Berg and Varian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Never did Varian think that today would be one of the worst days of his life, of course his Dad stuck in the Amber was the ultimate worst but this came to a close second, it had been an normal day Varian had been outside in the front playing Hide and Seek with Ruddiger.

His uncle Berg was cleaning out the eve trough one moment everything was fine, the next they were rushing to the Hospital as his Uncle had taken an fall from the Ladder, which was surprising as Uncle Berg had always been quick on his feet. 

If that wasn’t enough his Uncle had Amnesia forgetting the last couple months of his life, it had only been about 2 weeks since they had all decided Varian could stay with his Uncle for the Summer. And unfortunately, not even an month since Varian and his Uncle finally became close.

Which meant. 

“What the hell is that trouble maker doing here!?!” Berg demanded anger flashing in the older males eyes, anger and irritation that the Teenager knew all to well. It had been the same gaze he had gotten for the last several years. 

“Berg don’t you remember?” His aunt stated softly. “Varian is staying the summer with you, the two of you made amends”. 

“Like I would ever let that brat stay with me”. Berg barked out an laugh which broke Varian’s heart. “I don’t know what you all are going on about. But I want that kid out of my Hospital room now!”.

“Berg please”.

“Its OK” Varian stated softly hair covering his eyes shoulders shaking. “Ill just go”. An choked sob escaped the Teenager who ran from the room ignoring his Aunts calls.

Berg watched as the woman left the room his expression pinched, this was what he wanted. The kid was nothing but trouble, even got his own brother stuck in Amber for a year, got put in Prison. Quirin assured him he had changed. That he was a much better person. 

Yeah like he would believe that, he didn’t forget when Varian’s experiment blew up in his face. 

If he was so sure his actions were the right ones.

Why did his heart ache at the sight of his Nephew crying? 

Shaking his head, the Uncle turned on his side waving away the nurse wanting to be left alone, starting to drift off to sleep the imagine of his Nephew running out the door was the last thing in his mind before submitting to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t been hard to find her Nephew having known Varian awhile she knew exactly where to look, opening the bathroom door her heart broke at the sigh of the Teenager huddled in the corner his head resting on his knees. Sad tearful eyes made Kathie’s heart break. 

“Oh Varian”. She stated softly settling down next to him. “Cmere sweetie its ok”. She tugged her Nephew into her arms his body relaxing against the woman sniffling. 

“He hates me again”. 

“Its going to be OK, he will get his memory back, the doctor said she’s almost 100% sure that in time he will start remembering”. 

“And if he doesn’t?”. Varian’s tone soft. “I was lucky to have Uncle Berg have an change of heart the first time, I don’t think I will get that lucky again”. 

“Then we will deal with it, its going to be ok Varian I promise. Now come on”. She stood taking her Nephew with her. “Let’s go into the Cafeteria and grab something to eat, they have amazing Desserts here from what I heard”. 

Varian smiled slightly wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes, as soon as they were out of the bathroom Ruddiger tackled his owner who tugged his Racoon close. 

“Sorry for scaring you Bud”. Varian snuggled his pet. “Let’s grab something to eat I am sure I could find you an Apple”. 

He laughed as Ruddiger chattered excitedly hoping from one shoulder to the other, distracted the group failed to notice Berg walking in their direction with the nurse, who wanted to see if he could walk enough on his own to go home. 

Uncle Berg ignored the nurse talking to him gaze intently on his Nephew, despite the laughter and affections from his pet he didn’t miss the redness around the Teenagers eyes, he had been crying. Shaking his head the older male ignored the pull in his heart   
like he had before he took an nap. His attention going back to the nurse, he gazed at Varian out of the corner of his eyes however as the group headed to get some food. 

“Sir?” 

“Lets just finish up so we I can go home”. Berg gruffed. 

“How is your Apple Bud?” Varian stated grinning when his Racoon gave a trill but never stopped eating. “The Dessert here is really good”. 

“Told you”.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”. An voice caught the two’s attention, the Teenager froze at the voice his gaze going up his heart just about freezing. You couldn’t miss these two Varian knew all to well. What he didn’t know is how the heck they had   
found him here. He thought his dad made it perfectly clear the last time to leave him alone. 

“What are you two doing here”. Varian demanded hands gently gripping his Racoon who had dropped his Apple giving the two men a hiss. 

“Varian?” Kathie’s tone quiet worried about her Nephew and his pet’s behavior. “Who are these people”. 

“Remember the people my Dad told you about that tried to kidnap me because of my powers”. 

Kathie narrowed her eyes standing up shielding her Nephew from there view. 

“You have some nerve coming around here, I don’t know who you think you are. But if you think even for an second your going to touch my Nephew, you have another thing coming”. 

“And who do you think is going to stop us? You? Fat chance of that”. 

“Not just her”. 

Kathie and Varian jerked their gaze towards the familiar voice startled at not only Berg being up and out of bed standing on his own, but the anger that was directed at the two men. 

“Now I am only going to say this once”. Berg walked towards them with such aggression the two men took an couple steps back. “Stay away from my Nephew! If I see you come near him again, there will be trouble. You do not want to tangle with me. Do I make   
myself clear?”. 

“Crystal”. The men smirked gaze landing on Varian, “see you around kid”. 

Kathie glared at the two men heart clenching the way Varian ducked behind her not missing the way her Nephew was on an verge of an panic attack. She gently touched his arm prompting him to jerk his head up gaze meeting hers.

“It's alright sweetie there gone”. 

Making sure the two men actually left Berg turned his gaze back to his Nephew. 

“You OK Kid?” 

“Yeah”. Varian forced an smile. “Just didn’t think they’d find me here”. 

“Don’t worry sweetie they wont touch you”. Kathie stated softly. “We won’t let them”. 

Berg watched his Nephew intensely who struggled to keep his composure, 

“The nurse showed me some interesting photos”. Berg stated softly. Gaze never wavering, “photos of both of us, photos I don’t remember. But it seems like we were pretty close”. 

“We were”. Varian’s tone soft. He gave his uncle a sad smile. “After years of hate for me we finally were able to bond”. 

“Do you really think I hated you?” 

“Yeah I did”. 

I never hated you”. Berg gazed away. “Still don’t hate you, but you cause trouble wherever you go. You trapped my brother in Amber, you always blew your village up. I may not like you, but I never hated you”. 

Varian flinched at the way he said I may not like you, not I may have not liked you. 

“I don’t remember this”. Berg stated softly, honestly, “those feelings aren’t there right now. The whatever this is, the bond we shared. I don’t feel this right now, I can’t promise it will ever get back to the way it was. My doctor hopes my memory will come back.   
But there is never an 100% guarantee”.

“I know”. Varian swallowed thickly. 

“But I still think you should stay for the summer”. 

Varian jerked his head up. 

“If I am to regain hopefully some if not all my memories, I should be around people I am used to, and apparently that’s you”. 

“Are you sure?” 

“No but if its what’s best for my memory and maybe getting back to whatever, we had, then I think its our best option”. 

Varian nodded lips twitching as Ruddiger jumped onto his shoulder. 

“Kathie”. Berg turned to the woman. “I got the go to go home, and because there was no actual brain damage I am allowed to drive. However, id like you to drive Varian to my house just to be on the safe side”. 

“Of course,”. The woman stated softly. 

“See you at the house”. Without another word the older male left the Cafeteria. 

“Are you OK sweetie?” She asked her Nephew softly. 

“No”. Varian answered honestly.


End file.
